A Passive Optical Network (PON) includes a shared optical fiber and inexpensive optical splitters to divide the fiber into separate strands feeding individual subscribers. An Ethernet PON (EPON) is a PON based on the Ethernet standard. EPONs provide simple, easy-to-manage connectivity to Ethernet-based, IP equipment, both at customer premises and at the central office. As with other Gigabit Ethernet media, EPONs are well-suited to carry packetized traffic. An Ethernet Passive Optical Network Protocol Over Coax (EPoC) is a network that enables EPON connectivity over a coaxial network.
The embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding, reference number.